The present invention relates to compounds of formula (I), 
their preparation and use as pharmaceutical compositions as integrin antagonists, especially as xcex14xcex21 and/or xcex14xcex27 and/or xcex19xcex21 integrin antagonists and in particular for the production of pharmaceutical compositions suitable for the inhibiton or the prevention of cell adhesion and cell-adhesion mediated disorders. Examples are the treatment and the prophylaxis of arteriosclerosis, asthma, allergies, diabetes, inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, myocardial ischemia, rheumatoid arthritis, transplant rejection and other inflammatory, autoimmune and immune disorders.
Adhesive interactions between the leukocytes and endothelial cells play a critical role in leukocyte trafficking to sites of inflammation. These events are essential for normal host defense against pathogens and repair of tissue damage, but can also contribute to the pathology of a variety of inflammatory and autoimmune disorders. Indeed, eosinophil and T cell infiltration into the tissue is known as a cardinal feature of allergic inflammation such as asthma.
The interaction of circulating leukocytes with adhesion molecules on the luminal surface of blood vessels appears to modulate leukocyte transmigration. These vascular cell adhesion molecules arrest circulating leukocytes, thereby serving as the first step in their recruitment to infected or inflamed tissue sites. Subsequently, the leukocytes reaching the extravascular space interact with connective tissue cells such as fibroblasts as well as extracellular matrix proteins such as fibronectin, laminin, and collagen. Adhesion molecules on the leukocytes and on the vascular endothelium are hence essential to leukocyte migration and attractive therapeutic targets for intervention in many inflammatory disorders.
Leukocyte recruitment to sites of inflammation occurs in a stepwise fashion beginning with leukocyte tethering to the endothelial cells lining the blood vessels. This is followed by leukocyte rolling, activation, firm adhesion, and transmigration. A number of cell adhesion molecules involved in the those four recruitment steps have been identified and characterized to date. Among them, the interaction between VCAM-1 and VLA-4 has been shown to mediate the tethering, rolling, and adhesion of lymphocytes and eosinophils, but not neutrophils, to endothelial cells under a physiologic flow condition. This suggests that the interaction between VCAM-1 and VLA-4 could predominantly mediate a selective recruitment of leukocyte sub-populations in vivo. The inhibition of this interaction is a point of departure for therapeutic intervention.
VCAM-1 is a member of immunoglobulin (Ig) superfamily and is one of the key regulators of leukocyte trafficking to sites of inflammation. VCAM-1, along with ICAM-1 and E-selectin, is expressed on inflamed endothelium activated by such cytokines as IL-1 and TNF-xcex1, as well as by LPS, via NF-xcexaB dependent pathway. However, these molecules are not expressed on resting endothelium. Cell adhesion mediated by VCAM-1 may be involved in numerous physiological and pathological processes including myogenesis, hematopoiesis, inflammatory reactions, and the development of autoimmune disorders. Integrins VLA-4 and xcex14xcex27 both function as leukocyte receptors for VCAM-1.
The integrin xcex14xcex21 (VLA-4) is a heterodimeric protein expressed in substantial levels on all circulating leukocytes except mature neutrophils. It regulates cell migration into tissues during inflammatory responses and normal lymphocyte trafficking. VLA-4 binds to different primary sequence determinants, such as a QIDSP motif of VCAM-1 and a ELDVP sequence of the major cell type-specific adhesion site of the alternatively spliced type III connecting segment domain (CS-1) of fibronectin.
In vivo studies with neutralizing monoclonal antibodies and inhibitor peptides have demonstrated a critical role for xcex14 integrins interaction in leukocyte-mediated inflammation. Blocking of VLA-4/ligand interactions, thus, holds promise for therapeutic intervention in a variety of inflammatory, autoimmune and immune diseases (Zimmerman, C.; Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 1999, 9, 129-133).
Natural ligands for integrin receptors are for example extracellular matrix proteins such as fibronectin, laminin and collagen containing a specific binding sequence. In case of the xcex14xcex21 integrin receptor LDV is the specific binding sequence of the natural protein ligands (LDV is the single letter code for the xcex1-amino acid sequence leucine-aspartate-valine [N-terminusxe2x86x92C-terminus]). The most important structural feature for binding is the free carboxylic acid group of the aspartate. Thus, synthetic inhibitors have to mimic the natural binding sequence including a free carboxylic acid group.
Accordingly, compounds containing a dipeptide with a free carboxylic acid C-terminus as structural element were disclosed as xcex14xcex21 integrin receptor antagonists, such as WO 98/53817 discloses prolin-phenylalanin [N-terminusxe2x86x92C-terminus] derivatives, WO 98/26921 discloses prolin-xcex2-phenylalanin [N-terminusxe2x86x92C-terminus] derivatives and WO 99/25685 discloses isonipecotic acid (a cyclic xcex3-amino acid)-phenylalanin [N-terminusxe2x86x92C-terminus] derivatives substituted with a bisarylurea. However, no dipeptide derivatives with a xcex2-amino acid as N-terminus have been described.
xcex2-amino acids have been shown to stabilise helices [D. Seebach, P. E. Ciceri, M. Overhand, B. Jaun, D. Rigo, L. Oberer, U, Hommel, R. Amstutz, H. Widmer Helv. Chim. Acta 1996, 79, 2043-66] and sheet-structures [S. Krauthxc3xa4user, L. A. Christianson, D. R. Powell, S. Gellman J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1997, 119, 11719-20] which are completely different from regular secundary structural elements like xcex1-helices or xcex2-sheets which are observed for xcex1-amino acids. Thus xcex2-amino acids show a conformational behavior which is significantly different from natural xcex1-amino acids and it cannot be expected that generally a xcex2-amino acids will mimic corresponding xcex1-amino acids. Consequently, the replacement of a xcex1-amino acid within a biologically active compound containing a peptidic substructure against a xcex2-amino acid will generally disturb the bioactive conformation, yielding compounds with significantly decreased activity.
Surprisingly, however, in the present invention it has now been found that xcex2-amino acid derivatives of formula (I) are potent integrin antagonists, especially xcex14xcex21 integrin antagonists.
An object of the present invention is to provide new, alternative, xcex2-amino acid derived integrin antagonists for the treatment of inflammatory, autoimmune and immune diseases.
The present invention therefore relates to compounds of the general formula (I): 
wherein
R1 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R10, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R10,
wherein
R10 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, NR13R14, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, S(O)R11, xe2x80x94SO2R11, xe2x80x94CO2R11, xe2x80x94OC(O)R11, xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14, NR11SO2R11, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)NR13R14, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)OR11, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R11 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R13 and R14 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R13 and R14 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R13 and R14 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R2 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R15, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R15,
wherein
R15 represents C1-4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR16, xe2x80x94SR16, NR17R18, xe2x80x94C(O)R16, S(O)R16, xe2x80x94SO2R16, xe2x80x94CO2R16, xe2x80x94OC2(O)R16, xe2x80x94C(O)NR17R18, xe2x80x94NR16C(O)R16, xe2x80x94SO2NR17R18, NR16SO2R16, xe2x80x94NR16C(O)NR17R18, xe2x80x94NR16C(O)OR16, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR17R18, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R16 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R17 and R18 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R17 and R18 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R17 and R18 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R3 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R19, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R19,
wherein
R19 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR20, xe2x80x94SR20, NR21R22, xe2x80x94C(O)R20, S(O)R20, xe2x80x94SO2R20, xe2x80x94CO2R20, xe2x80x94OC(O)R20, xe2x80x94C(O)NR21R22, xe2x80x94NR20C(O)R20, xe2x80x94SO2NR21R22, NR20SO2R20, xe2x80x94NR20C(O)NR21R22, xe2x80x94NR20C(O)OR20, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR21R22, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R20 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R21 and R22 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R21 and R22 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R21 and R22 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R4 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R23, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R23, wherein
R23 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR24, xe2x80x94SR24, NR25R26, xe2x80x94C(O)R24, S(O)R24, xe2x80x94SO2R24, xe2x80x94CO2R24, xe2x80x94OC(O)R24, xe2x80x94C(O)NR25R26, xe2x80x94NR24C(O)R24, xe2x80x94SO2NR25R26, NR24SO2R24, xe2x80x94NR24C(O)NR25R26, xe2x80x94NR24C(O)OR24, xe2x80x94OC(C)NR25R26, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R24 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R25 and R26 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R25 and R26 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R25 and R26 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R5 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R27, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R27,
wherein
R27 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR28, xe2x80x94SR28, NR29R30, xe2x80x94C(O)R28, S(O)R28, xe2x80x94SO2R28, xe2x80x94CO2R28, xe2x80x94OC(O)R28, xe2x80x94C(O)NR29R30, xe2x80x94NR28C(O)R28, xe2x80x94SO2NR29R30, NR28SO2R28, xe2x80x94NR28C(O)NR29R30, xe2x80x94NR28C(O)OR28, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR29R30, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo, wherein
R28 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano,
and wherein R29 and R30 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, or
R29 and R30 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R29 and R30 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R6 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R31 and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, or be benzo-fused, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R31, wherein
R31 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR32, xe2x80x94SR32, NR33R34, xe2x80x94C(O)R32, S(O)R32, xe2x80x94SO2R32, xe2x80x94CO2R32, xe2x80x94OC(O)R32, xe2x80x94C(O)NR33R34, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)R32, xe2x80x94SO2NR33R34, NR32SO2R32, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)NR33R34, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)OR32, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR33R34, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R32 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano,
and wherein R33 and R34 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
or
R33 and R34 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R33 and R34 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo,
R7 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R35, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R35,
wherein
R35 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR36, xe2x80x94SR36 NR37R38, xe2x80x94C(O)R36, S(O)R36, xe2x80x94SO2R36, xe2x80x94CO2R36, xe2x80x94OC(O)R36, xe2x80x94C(O)NR37R38, xe2x80x94NR36C(O)R36, xe2x80x94SO2NR37R38, NR36SO2R36, xe2x80x94NR36C(O)NR37R38, xe2x80x94NR36C(O)OR36, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR37R38, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R36 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and wherein R37 and R38 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R37 and R38 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R37 and R38 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R8 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R39, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R39, wherein
R39 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR40, xe2x80x94SR40, NR41R42, C(O)R40, S(O)R40, xe2x80x94SO2R40, xe2x80x94CO2R40, xe2x80x94OC(O)R40, xe2x80x94C(O)NR41R42, xe2x80x94NR40C(O)R40, xe2x80x94SO2NR41R42, NR40SO2R40, xe2x80x94NR40C(O)NR41R42, xe2x80x94NR40C(O)OR40, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR41R42, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R40 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano,
and wherein R41 and R42 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R41 and R42 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R41 and R42 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R9 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R43, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R43,
wherein
R43 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR44, xe2x80x94SR44, NR45R46, xe2x80x94C(O)R44, S(O)R44, xe2x80x94SO2R44, xe2x80x94CO2R44, xe2x80x94OC(O)R64, xe2x80x94C(O)NR45R46, xe2x80x94NR C(O)R44, xe2x80x94SO2NR45R46, NR44SO2R44, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)NR45R46, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)OR44, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR45R46, halogen, cyano, tetrazolyl, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R44 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano,
and wherein R45 and R46 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C10alkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can furthermore be substituted by C1-C10 alkyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, benzyl diphenylmethyl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur,
or
R45 and R46 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R45 and R46 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds, which can furthermore be substituted by C1-C10 alkyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, benzyl, diphenylmethyl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can be fused with a 3-7 membered homocyclic or heterocyclic, saturated or unsaturated ring,
or
R1 and R2 or R4 and R2 or R6 and R12 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R2 or R6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, and which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo, and which can be fused with a 3-7 membered homocyclic or heterocyclic, saturated or unsaturated ring,
or
R1 and R4 or R1 and R5 or R3 and R4 together form a 4-7-membered ring containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo and which can be fused with a 3-7 membered homocyclic or heterocyclic, saturated or unsaturated ring,
A represents xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94POxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PO2xe2x80x94, 2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 2-pyridyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 2-benzimidazolyl or a ring selected from the following group: 
xe2x80x83wherein the abovementioned ring systems can optionally be substituted by C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
X represents a bond, oxygen or xe2x80x94NR12,
wherein
R12 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl, C2-C4 alkynyl which can be optionally substituted by phenyl,
or
together with R6 form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R6 and R12 can be attached and which can contain up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo,
Y represents oxygen or sulfur,
Z represents xe2x80x94C(O)OR47, C(O)NR48R49, xe2x80x94SO2NR48R49, xe2x80x94SO(OR47), xe2x80x94SO2(OR47), xe2x80x94P(O)R47(OR49), xe2x80x94PO(OR47)(OR49) or 5-tetrazolyl,
wherein
R48 is xe2x80x94C(O)R50 or xe2x80x94SO2R50, wherein
R50 is C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group halogen, nitro, cyano,
R47 and R49 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, polymeric resin, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds according the general formula (I),
wherein
R1 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R10, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R10,
wherein
R10 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, NR13R14, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, S(O)R11, xe2x80x94SO2R11, xe2x80x94CO2R11, xe2x80x94OC(O)R11, xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94SO2NR13R14, NR11SO2R11, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)NR13R14, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)OR11, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR13R14, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R11 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein R13 and R14 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R13 and R14 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R13 and R14 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R2 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R15, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R15,
wherein
R15 represents C1-4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR16, xe2x80x94SR16, NR17R18, xe2x80x94C(O)R16, S(O)R16, xe2x80x94SO2R16, xe2x80x94CO2R16, xe2x80x94OC(O)R16, xe2x80x94C(O)NR17R18, xe2x80x94NR16C(O)R16, xe2x80x94SO2NR17R18, NR16SO2R16, xe2x80x94NR16C(O)NR17R18, xe2x80x94NR16C(O)OR16, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR17R18, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R16 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein R17 and R18 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R17 and R18 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R17 and R18 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R3 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R19, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R19,
wherein
R19 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR20, xe2x80x94SR20, NR21R22, xe2x80x94C(O)R20, S(O)R20, xe2x80x94SO2R20, xe2x80x94CO2R20, xe2x80x94OC(O)R20, xe2x80x94C(O)NR21R22, xe2x80x94NR20C(O)R20, xe2x80x94SO2NR21R22, xe2x80x94NR20SO2R20, xe2x80x94NR20C(O)NR21R22, xe2x80x94NR20C(O)OR20, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR21R22, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R20 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein R21 and R22 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R21 and R22 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R21 and R22 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R4 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R23, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R23,
wherein
R23 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR24, xe2x80x94SR24, NR25R26, xe2x80x94C(O)R24, S(O)R24, xe2x80x94SO2R24, xe2x80x94CO2R24, xe2x80x94OC(O)R24, xe2x80x94C(O)NR25R26, xe2x80x94NR24C(O)R24, xe2x80x94SO2NR25R26, NR24SO2R24, xe2x80x94NR24C(O)NR25R26, xe2x80x94NR24C(O)OR24, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR25R26, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R24 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R25 and R26 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R25 and R26 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R25 and R26 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R5 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R27, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R27,
wherein
R27 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR28, xe2x80x94SR28, NR29R30, xe2x80x94C(O)R28, S(O)R28, xe2x80x94SO2R28, xe2x80x94CO2R28, xe2x80x94OC(O)R28, xe2x80x94C(O)NR29R30, xe2x80x94NR28C(O)R28, xe2x80x94SO2NR29R30, NR28SO2R28, xe2x80x94NR28C(O)NR29R30, xe2x80x94NR28C(O)OR28, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR29R30, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R28 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R29 and R30 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R29 and R30 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R29 and R30 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R6 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R31 and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, or be benzo-fused,which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R31,
wherein
R31 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR32, xe2x80x94SR32, NR33R34, xe2x80x94C(O)R32, S(O)R32, xe2x80x94SO2R32, xe2x80x94CO2R32, xe2x80x94OC(O)R32, xe2x80x94C(O)NR33R34, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)R32, xe2x80x94SO2NR33R34, xe2x80x94NR32SO2R32, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)NR33R34, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)OR32, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR33R34, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R32 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R33 and R34 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
or
R33 and R34 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R33 and R34 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo,
R7 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R35, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R35,
wherein
R35 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR36, xe2x80x94SR36, NR37R38, xe2x80x94C(O)R36, S(O)R36, xe2x80x94SO2R36, xe2x80x94CO2R36, xe2x80x94OC(O)R36, xe2x80x94C(O)NR37R38, xe2x80x94NR36C(O)R36, xe2x80x94SO2NR37R38, NR36SO2R36, xe2x80x94NR36C(O)NR37R38, xe2x80x94NR36C(O)OR36, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR37R38, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R36 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R37 and R38 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R37 and R38 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R37 and R38 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R8 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R39, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R39,
wherein
R39 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR40, xe2x80x94SR40, NR41R42, xe2x80x94C(O)R40, S(O)R40, xe2x80x94SO2R40, xe2x80x94CO2R40, xe2x80x94OC(O)R40, xe2x80x94C(O)NR41R42, xe2x80x94NR40C(O)R40, xe2x80x94SO2NR41R42, NR40SO2R40, xe2x80x94NR40C(O)NR41R42, xe2x80x94NR40C(O)OR40, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR41R42, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R40 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R41 and R42 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R41 and R42 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R41 and R42 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
R9 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R43, and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R43,
wherein
R43 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR44, xe2x80x94SR44, NR45R46, xe2x80x94C(O)R44, S(O)R44, xe2x80x94SO2R44, xe2x80x94CO2R44, xe2x80x94OC(O)R44, xe2x80x94C(O)NR45R46, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)R44, xe2x80x94SO2NR45R46, NR44SO2R44, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)NR45R46, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)OR44, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR45R46, halogen, cyano, tetrazolyl, nitro or oxo, wherein R44 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R45 and R46 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R45 and R46 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R45 and R46 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
or
R1 and R2 or R4 and R2 or R6 and R12 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R2 or l6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, and which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo, and which can be fused with a 3-7 membered homocyclic or heterocyclic, saturated or unsaturated ring,
or
R1 and R4 or R1 and R5 or R3 and R4 together form a 4-7-membered ring containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo and which can be fused with a 3-7 membered homocyclic or heterocyclic, saturated or unsaturated ring,
A represents xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94POxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PO2xe2x80x94, 2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 2-pyridyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 2-benzimidazolyl or a ring selected from the following group: 
xe2x80x83wherein the abovementioned ring systems can optionally be substituted by C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
X represents a bond, oxygen or xe2x80x94NR12,
wherein
R12 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl, C2-C4 alkynyl which can be optionally substituted by phenyl,
or
together with R6 form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R6 and R12 can be attached and which can contain up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo,
Y represents oxygen or sulfur,
Z represents xe2x80x94C(O)OR47, xe2x80x94C(O)NR48R49, xe2x80x94SO2NR48R49, xe2x80x94SO(OR47), xe2x80x94SO2(OR47), xe2x80x94P(O)R47(OR49), xe2x80x94PO(OR47)(OR49) or 5-tetrazolyl,
wherein
R48 is xe2x80x94C(O)R50 or xe2x80x94SO2R50,
wherein
R50 is C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group halogen, nitro, cyano,
R47 and R49 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, polymeric resin, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to compounds of general formula (I),
wherein
R1, R3, R4 and R5 can be identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, or C3-C7 cycloalkyl which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, C1-C4 alkoxy, halogen or oxo,
R2 and R7 can be identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl or C3-C7 cycloalkyl wherein all the abovementioned groups can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy,
R6 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R31 and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, or benzo-fused, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R31,
wherein
R31 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR32, xe2x80x94SR32, NR33R34, xe2x80x94C(O)R32, S(O)R32, xe2x80x94SO2R32, xe2x80x94CO2R32, xe2x80x94OC(O)R32, xe2x80x94(O)NR33R34, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)R32, xe2x80x94SO2NR33R34, NR32SO2R32, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)NR33R34, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)OR32, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR33R34, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R32 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein R33 and R34 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
or
R33 and R34 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R33 and R34 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo,
R8 represents hydrogen, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl wherein all the abovementioned groups can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy,
R9 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl or C3-7 cycloalkyl which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, wherein the latter cyclic group can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from R43,
wherein
R43 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR44, xe2x80x94SR44, NR45R46, xe2x80x94C(O)R44, S(O)R44, xe2x80x94SO2R44, xe2x80x94CO2R44, xe2x80x94OC(O)R44, xe2x80x94C(O)NR45R46, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)R44, xe2x80x94SO2NR45R46, NR44SO2R44, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)NR45R46, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)OR44, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR45R46, halogen, cyano, tetrazolyl, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R44 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R45 and R46 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl,
or
R45 and R4 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R45 and R46 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds,
or
R1 and R2 or R4 and R2 or R6 and R12 together form a 5-6-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R2 or R6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 1 additional heteroatom selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo, or which can be fused with a 5-6-membered homocyclic or heterocyclic saturated ring,
or
R1 and R4 or R1 and R or R3 and R4 together form a 5-6-membered ring containing up to 1 heteroatom selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo or fused with a 5-6-membered homocyclic or heterocyclic saturated ring,
A represents xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94POxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PO2xe2x80x94, 2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 2-pyridyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4imidazolyl, 2-benzimidazolyl or a ring selected from the following group: 
xe2x80x83wherein the abovementioned ring systems can optionally be substituted by C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
X represents a bond, oxygen or xe2x80x94NR12,
wherein
R12 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl, C2-C4 alkynyl, which can be optionally substituted by phenyl,
or
together with R6 form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo,
Y represents oxygen or sulfur,
Z represents xe2x80x94C(O)OR47, xe2x80x94C(O)NR48R49, xe2x80x94SO2NR48R49, xe2x80x94SO(OR47), xe2x80x94SO2(OR47), xe2x80x94P(O)R47(OR49), xe2x80x94PO(OR47)(OR4) or 5-tetazolyl,
wherein
R48 is xe2x80x94C(O)R50 or xe2x80x94SO2R50,
wherein
R50 is, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group halogen, nitro, cyano,
R47 and R49 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, polymeric resin, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the invention relates to compounds of general formula (I),
wherein
R1 and R2 together form a 6-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R2 is bonded,
R3, R4, R5, R7 and R8 represent hydrogen,
R6 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 residues selected from the group methyl, methoxy, halogen, carbonyloxymethyl, trifloromethyl and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, pyridyl, pyrrolidyl or benzo-fused, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 residues selected from the group methyl, halogen, oxo,
or
R6 and R12 together form a 6-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 1 additional heteroatom selected from the group oxygen or nitrogen,
R9 represents C1 alkyl, which is single-foldedly substituted by C6 aryl, which is single-foldedly substituted by C6 aryl, wherein the latter C6 aryl can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1 alkyl, C1 alkyloxy or halogen,
A represents xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2, -2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 2-pyridyl or 2-benzimidazolyl, wherein the abovementioned ring systems can optionally be single-foldedly substituted by halogen,
X represents a bond, oxygen or xe2x80x94NR12,
wherein
R12 represents hydrogen, methyl,
or
together with R6 form a 6-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen or nitrogen
Y represents oxygen,
Z represents xe2x80x94C(O)OR47,
wherein
R47 represents hydrogen or polymeric resin,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a particulary preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the compounds general formula (I),
wherein
A represents 2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 2-pyridyl, 2-benzimidazolyl, wherein the abovementioned ring systems can optionally be substituted by C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro or cyano.
In another particularly preferred embodiment the present invention relates to the compounds according to general formula (I),
wherein
A represents xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2.
In a very preferred embodiment, the invention relates to compounds of general formula (I)
wherein
R1, R3, R4 and R5 can be identical or different and represent hydrogen C1-C9 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, 6 or C10 aryl, a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, or C3-C7 cycloalkyl which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen or oxo,
R2 and R7 can be identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl or C3-C7 cycloalkyl wherein all the abovementioned groups can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy,
R6 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R31 and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, or benzo-fused, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 radicals R31,
wherein
R31 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR32, xe2x80x94SR32, NR33R34, xe2x80x94C(O)R32, S(O)R32, xe2x80x94SO2R32, CO2R32, xe2x80x94OC(O)R32, xe2x80x94C(O)NR33R34, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)R32, xe2x80x94SO2NR33R34, NR32SO2R32, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)NR32R34, xe2x80x94NR32C(O)OR32, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR33R34, halogen, cyano, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R32 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein R33 and R34 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
or
R33 and R34 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R33 and R34 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo,
R8 represents hydrogen, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, wherein all the abovementioned groups can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy,
R9 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C6 or C10 aryl or C3-C7 cycloalkyl which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C4-C9 heteroaryl containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, wherein the latter cyclic group can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from R43,
wherein
R43 represents C1-C4 alkyl, trifluormethyl, trifluormethoxy, xe2x80x94OR44, xe2x80x94SR44, NR45R46, xe2x80x94C(O)R44, S(O)R44, xe2x80x94SO2R44, xe2x80x94CO2R44, xe2x80x94OC(O)R44, xe2x80x94C(O)NR45R46, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)R44, xe2x80x94SO2NR45R46, NR44SO2R44, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)NR45R46, xe2x80x94NR44C(O)OR44, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR45R46, halogen, cyano, tetrazolyl, nitro or oxo,
wherein
R44 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl which can optionally be substituted by 1 substituent selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, and
wherein
R45 and R46 are identical or different and represent hydrogen C1-C10 alkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can furthermore be substituted by C1-C10 alkyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, benzyl, diphenylmethyl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur,
or
R45 and R46 together form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R45 and R46 are bonded and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and which contains up to 2 double bonds, which can furthermore be substituted by C1-C10 alkyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, benzyl, diphenylmethyl, C4-C9 heteroaryl or a 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue containing up to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, which can be fused with a 3-7 membered homocyclic or heterocyclic, saturated or unsaturated ring,
or
R1 and R2 or R4 and R2 or R6 and R12 together form a 5-6-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R2 or R6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 1 additional heteroatom selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo, or which can be fused with a 5-6-membered homocyclic or heterocyclic saturated ring,
or
R1 and R4 or R1 and R5 or R3 and R4 together form a 5-6-membered ring containing up to 1 heteroatom selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo or fused with a 5-6-membered homocyclic or heterocyclic saturated ring,
A represents xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94POxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PO2xe2x80x94, 2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 2-pyridyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 2-benzimidazolyl or a ring selected from the following group: 
xe2x80x83wherein the abovementioned ring systems can optionally be substituted by C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
X represents a bond, oxygen or xe2x80x94NR12,
wherein
R12 represents hydrogen, C3-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl, C2-C4 alkynyl, which can be optionally substituted by phenyl,
or
together with R6 form a 4-7-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 2 additional heteroatoms selected from the group oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and containing up to 2 double bonds, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, oxo,
Y represents oxygen or sulfur,
Z represents xe2x80x94C(O)OR47, xe2x80x94C(O)NR48R49, xe2x80x94SO2NR48R49, xe2x80x94SO(OR47), xe2x80x94SO2(OR47), xe2x80x94P(O)R47(OR49), xe2x80x94PO(OR47)(OR49) or 5-tetrazolyl,
wherein
R48 is xe2x80x94C(O)R50 or xe2x80x94SO2R50,
wherein
R50 is, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group halogen, nitro, cyano,
R47 and R49 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, polymeric resin, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In another very preferred embodiment, the invention relates to compounds of general formula (I),
wherein
R1 and R2 together form a 6-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R2 is bonded,
R3, R4, R5, R7 and R8 represent hydrogen,
R6 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C6 or C10 aryl, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 residues selected from the group methyl, methoxy, halogen, carbonyloxymethyl, trifluoromethyl and which can furthermore be single-foldedly substituted by C6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, pyridyl, pyrrolidyl or benzo-fused, which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 residues selected from the group methyl, halogen, oxo,
or
R6 and R12 together form a 6-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 1 additional heteroatom selected from the group oxygen or nitrogen,
R9 represents C1 alkyl,
which is single-foldedly substituted by C6 aryl, which is single-foldedly substituted by R43,
xe2x80x83wherein
R43 represents xe2x80x94NR44(CO)NR45R46,
xe2x80x83wherein
R44 represents hydrogen and
xe2x80x83wherein
R45 and R46 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, C1 alkyl or a 6-membered saturated heterocyclic residue containing 0 or 1 nitrogen, which can furthermore be substituted by benzyl or diphenylmethyl,
xe2x80x83or
R45 and R46 together form a 6-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R45 and R46 are bonded and which contains up to 1 additional heteroatom selected from the group oxygen or nitrogen, which can furthermore be substituted by C1 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, diphenylmethyl, or which can be benzofused,
A represents xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2, -2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 2-pyridyl or 2-benzimidazolyl, wherein the abovementioned ring systems can optionally be single-foldedly substituted by halogen,
X represents a bond, oxygen or xe2x80x94NR12,
wherein
R12 represents hydrogen or methyl,
or
together with R6 forms a 6-membered ring, which includes the nitrogen atom to which R6 and R12 can be attached and which contains up to 1 additional heteroatom selected from the group oxygen or nitrogen,
Y represents oxygen,
Z represents xe2x80x94C(O)OR47,
wherein
R47 represents hydrogen or polymeric resin,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a very particularly preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the specific compounds as described in the specification under xe2x80x9cexamplesxe2x80x9d.
In the context of the present invention alkyl stands for a straight-chain or branched alkyl residue, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-pentyl. If not stated otherwise, preferred is C1-C10 alkyl, very preferred is C1-C6 alkyl.
Alkenyl and alkinyl stand for straight-chain or branched residues containing one or more double or triple bonds, e.g. vinyl, alkyl, isopropinyl, ethinyl. If not stated otherwise, preferred is C1-C10 alkenyl or alkinyl, very preferred is C1-C6 alkenyl or alkinyl.
Cycloalkyl stands for a cyclic alkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl. Preferred is C3-C7 cycloalkyl.
Halogen in the context of the present invention stands for fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. If not specified otherwise, chlorine or fluorine are preferred.
If not further specified, 4-9-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic residue in the context of the present invention represents heteroatom-containing not aromatic, saturated or unsaturated rings containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, S and N. Examples for not aromatic rings are: tetrahydrofur-2-yl, tetrahydrofur-3-yl, pyrrolidin-1-yl, pyrrolidin-2-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, pyrrolin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperidin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, azepin-1-yl, 1,4-diazepin-1-yl. Examples for aromatic rings are: pyridyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, indolicenyl, indolyl, benzo[b]thienyl, benzo[b]furyl, indazolyl, chinolyl, isochinolyl, naphthyridinyl, chinazolinyl.
If not specified otherwise, ring systems as substituents can be attached to their respective place of attachment via any ring atom, that is any carbon or nitrogen atom.
If not specified otherwise, in the context of the present invention heteroatom stands preferably for O, S, N or P.
Annulated or fused describes 1,1- or 1,2-fused ring systems, e.g. spiro systems or systems with a [0]-bridge. Benzo-fused describes a [0]-bridge, wherein one of the rings is aromatic.
The polymeric resin for solid phase is preferably a polystyrene resin and in particular a commercially available Wang polystyrene resin.
Surprisingly, the compounds of the present invention show good integrin antagonistic activity. They are therefore suitable especially as xcex14xcex21 and/or xcex14xcex27 and/or xcex19xcex21 integrin antagonists and in particular for the production of pharmaceutical compositions for the inhibiton or the prevention of cell adhesion and cell-adhesion mediated disorders. Examples are the treatment and the prophylaxis of arteriosclerosis, asthma, allergies, diabetes, inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, myocardial ischemia, rheumatoid arthritis, transplant rejection and other inflammatory, autoimmune and immune disorders.
The integrin antagonists of the invention are usefull not only for treatment of the physiological conditions discussed above, but are also useful in such activities as purification of integrins and testing for activity.
For the treatment of the abovementioned diseases, the compounds according to the invention can exhibit non-systemic or systemic activity, wherein the latter is preferred. To obtain systemic activity the active compounds can be administered, among other things, orally or parenterally, wherein oral administration is preferred.
For parenteral administration, forms of administration to the mucous membranes (i.e. buccal, lingual, sublingual, rectal, nasal, pulmonary, conjunctival or intravaginal) or into the interior of the body are particularly suitable. Administration can be carried out by avoiding absorption (i.e. intracardiac, intra-arterial, intravenous, intraspinal or intralumbar administration) or by including absorption (i.e. intracutaneous, subcutaneous, percutaneous, intramuscular or intraperitoneal administration).
For the above purpose the active compounds can be administered per se or in administration forms.
Suitable administration forms for oral administration are, inter alia, normal and enteric-coated tablets, capsules, coated tablets, pills, granules, pellets, powders, solid and liquid aerosols, syrups, emulsions, suspensions and solutions. Suitable administration forms for parenteral administration are injection and infusion solutions.
The active compound can be present in the administration forms in concentrations of from 0-100% by weight; preferably the concentration of the active compound should be 0.5-90% by weight, i.e. quantities which are sufficient to allow the specified range of dosage.
The active compounds can be converted in the known manner into the abovementioned administration forms using inert non-toxic pharmaceutically suitable auxiliaries, such as for example excipients, solvents, vehicles, emulsifiers and/or dispersants.
The following auxiliaries can be mentioned as examples: water, solid excipients such as ground natural or synthetic minerals (e.g. talcum or silicates), sugar (e.g. lactose), non-toxic organic solvents such as paraffins, vegetable oils (e.g. sesame oil), alcohols (e.g. ethanol, glycerol), glycols (e.g. polyethylene glycol), emulsifying agents, dispersants (e.g. polyvinylpyrrolidone) and lubricants (e.g. magnesium sulphate).
In the case of oral administration tablets can of course also contain additives such as sodium citrate as well as additives such as starch, gelatin and the like. Flavour enhancers or colorants can also be added to aqueous preparations for oral administration.
For the obtainment of effective results in the case of parenteral administration it has generally proven advantageous to administer quantities of about 0.001 to 100 mg/kg, preferably about 0.01 to 1 mg/kg of body weight. In the case of oral administration the quantity is about 0.01 to 100 mg/kg, preferably about 0.1 to 10 mg/kg of body weight.
It may nevertheless be necessary to use quantities other than those mentioned above, depending on the body weight concerned, the method of administration, the individual response to the active compound, the type of preparation and the time or interval of administration.
Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of the present invention that contain an acidic moiety include addition salts formed with organic or inorganic bases. The salt forming ion derived from such bases can be metal ions, e.g., aluminum, alkali metal ions, such as sodium of potassium, alkaline earth metal ions such as calcium or magnesium, or an amine salt ion, of which a number are known for this purpose. Examples include ammonium salts, arylalkylamines such as dibenzylamine and N,N-dibenzylethylenediamine, lower alkylamines such as methylamine, t-butylamine, procaine, lower alkylpiperidines such as N-ethylpiperidine, cycloalkylamines such as cyclohexylamine or dicyclohexylamine, 1-adamantylamine, benzathine, or salts derived from amino acids like arginine, lysine or the like. The physiologically acceptable salts such as the sodium or potassium salts and the amino acid salts can be used medicinally as described below and are preferred.
Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of the present invention that contain a basic moiety include addition salts formed with organic or inorganic acids. The salt forming ion derived from such acids can be halide ions or ions of natural or unnatural carboxylic or sulfonic acids, of which a number are known for this purpose. Examples include chlorides, acetates, tartrates, or salts derived from amino acids like glycine or the like. The physiologically acceptable salts such as the chloride salts and the amino acid salts can be used medicinally as described below and are preferred.
These and other salts which are not necessarily physiologically acceptable are useful in isolating or purifying a product acceptable for the purposes described below.
The salts are produced by reacting the acid form of the invention compound with an equivalent of the base supplying the desired basic ion or the basic form of the invention compound with an equivalent of the acid supplying the desired acid ion in a medium in which the salt precipitates or in aqueous medium and then lyophilizing. The free acid or basic form of the invention compounds can be obtained from the salt by conventional neutralization techniques, e.g., with potassium bisulfate, hydrochloric acid, sodium hydroxide, sodium bicarbonate, etc.
The compounds according to the invention can form non covalent addition compounds such as adducts or inclusion compounds like hydrates or clathrates. This is known to the artisan and such compounds are also object of the present invention.
The compounds according to the invention can exist in different stereoisomeric forms, which relate to each other in an enantiomeric way (image and mirror image) or in a diastereomeric way (image different from mirror image). The invention relates to the enantiomers and the diastereomers as well as their mixtures. They can be separated according to customary methods.
The compounds according to the invention can exist in tautomeric forms. This is known to the artisan and such compounds are also object of the present invention. The synthesis of the compounds according to the invention (I) can be illustrated by the following scheme 1: 
Starting from xcex1-amino acid derivatives (II), the precursor is first immobilized on a resin or esterified (step a), followed by amide coupling (step b) and further derivatized as described below.
In the above scheme, PG stands for an amino protecting group that is stable under the respective reaction conditions such as 9-fluorenylmethyloxycarbonyl (Fmoc) or tert.-butyloxycarbonyl (Boc) or phtalimid. These are known to the one skilled in the art and are in detail described in Greene, T., Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd ed., John Wiley, N.Y., 1991.
According to an embodiment, starting materials used in the process according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the general formula (I) are the following carboxylic acid derivatives (II): 
Compounds of general formula (II) are commercially available, known or can be prepared by customary methods starting from known xcex1-amino acids or precursors for customary xcex1-amino acid synthesis. For the preparation process according to the invention, the carboxyl group is in this case blocked by a conventional protective group P. Protective groups of this type are known to the person skilled in the art and are in detail described in Greene, T., Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd ed., John Wiley, N.Y., 1991. The carboxyl group is particularly preferably esterified, P being a C1-6-alkyl such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, a C3-7-cycloalkyl such as, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, an aryl such as, for example, phenyl, benzyl, tolyl or a substituted derivative thereof. Particularly preferably, however, the preparation process according to the invention for the compounds of the general formula (I) is carried out on a solid phase in order to achieve a process implementation which is as economical as possible. In this case, the carboxyl residue can be bonded to any solid phase conventionally used for reactions of this type. According to the invention, the solid phase used is particularly preferably a polystyrene resin and in particular a commercially available Wang polystyrene resin. In the xcex1-position to the carboxyl group, these carboxylic acid derivatives can have substituents such as described under R8 and R9, for example, hydrogen, a C1-C10-alkyl such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, a C3-C7-cycloalkyl such as, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl an aryl such as, for example, phenyl, benzyl, tolyl or a substituted derivative thereof, an optionally substituted alkenyl residue, or an optionally substituted alkinyl residue. The alkyl alkenyl and cycloalkyl residues and the benzyl residue can be introduced by reaction of the ester of the starting compounds with the appropriate alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl or benzyl halides in basic medium, if the corresponding derivatives are not commercially available. The alkinyl residue can be introduced, for example, by reaction of the bromo ester of the present starting compound with an appropriate acetylide anion. In the case of the phenyl residue the starting materials used are preferably the corresponding xcex1-phenyl-xcex1-aminocarboxylic acid derivatives and, if necessary, the other substituents at the xcex1-C atom to the terminal carboxyl group are introduced via the appropriate alkyl halide.
The above reactions and their implementation are well known to the person skilled in the art and are described in detail in standard textbooks such as, for example, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart.
If the substituents themself should be substituted, e.g by Rxe2x80x2, appropriate reactive groups should be present in the substituent to allow further functionalization. These reactive groups should be inert to the reaction conditions of the previous step. For this purpose, the substituent can also be unsaturated to allow further functionalization such as palladium catalyzed Cxe2x80x94C-coupling reactions (e.g. Heck-reaction or Sonogashira-reaction), eventually followed by hydration (scheme 2): 
In the abovementioned scheme, hal stands for a leaving group such as a halogen, tosyl, mesyl or triflate, [Pd] stands for a Palladium(0) or Palladium(II) moiety.
If the substituent R8 or R9 in the xcex1-position to the carboxylic group carry an appropriate substituted aryl or heteroaryl unit, another method for insertion of an additional substituent are the Cxe2x80x94C-coupling reactions according to the following scheme 3: 
The starting compounds to be employed according to the above embodiment have a terminal aryl or heteroaryl unit which must carry at least one substituent L. This substituent L must be substitutable by another aryl or heteroaryl group by means of one of the known aryl-aryl coupling procedures. According to the present invention, L can be xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94I, xe2x80x94SCN, xe2x80x94N2+ or an organometallic residue. Preferred organometallic residues which may be mentioned are, for example, a magnesium, copper, boron, tin, lithium or lithium cuprate residue.
If the corresponding starting compounds are not commercially available, the terminal aryl or heteroaryl unit can be connected to the appropriate carboxylic acid derivative by standard processes such as, for example, a Friedel-Crafts alkylation, Friedel-Crafts acylation or by organometallic synthesis procedures such as, for example, a palladium-assisted coupling, after which, if appropriate, further derivatization steps follow which are known to the person skilled in the art and described in detail in standard textbooks such as, for example, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart.
In preferred embodiments according to the invention, the biphenyl nucleus is generated by means of an aryl-aryl coupling. Formally, in this case the residue L at the terminal aryl or heteroaryl group of the carboxylic acid derivative serving as a starting compound is replaced by a aryl or heteroaryl compound of the following formula: 
Possible coupling reactions are, for example, the reaction of two unsubstituted phenyl groups (i.e. L and M are hydrogen) in the presence of AlCl3 and an acid (Scholl reaction), the coupling of the two phenyl iodides in the presence of copper (Ullmann reaction), the reaction of the unsubstituted carboxylic acid derivative with a phenyldiazonium compound under basic conditions (Gomberg-Bachmann reaction) or coupling with participation of organometallic reagents. In this connection, the coupling of two phenyl Grignard compounds in the presence of thallium bromide, the coupling of two organoboron compounds in the presence of silver nitrate and sodium hydroxide, the reaction of a diphenyllithium cuprate in the presence of oxygen and palladium-assisted couplings of a phenyl halide with an organometallic phenyl compound deserve mention. The implementation of these reactions is described in detail in standard textbooks such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart. The choice of the coupling reaction depends on the presence of possibly interfering or sensitive substituents in the reactants. For the preferred compounds according to the invention, however, it has proven particularly advantageous to generate the biphenyl nucleus by coupling of a phenyl halide with an organometallic phenyl compound in the presence of a palladium compound, for example a Pd(0), a Pd(II) or a Pd(IV) compound, and of a phosphane such as triphenylphosphane.
The phenyl halide used in this case can be the corresponding phenyl fluoride, chloride, bromide or iodide, the corresponding bromide being particularly preferred. The organometallic phenyl compound used is preferably a substance in which a metallic element such as, for example, zinc, magnesium, boron, lithium, copper, tin or another element conventionally used for this purpose is bonded directly to the aryl ring. According to the invention, organoboron compounds are particularly preferred.
Further substituents can be bonded to the aryl ring additionally to the residue Rxe2x80x3 and the metallic element.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the synthesis of the compounds according to the invention is carried out on a solid phase such as a polystyrene resin, particularly preferably a commercially available Wang polystyrene resin (step a). In this case, the resin is first swollen in a solvent such as dimethylformamide (DMF). The carboxylic acid serving as a starting compound is then bonded to the resin by standard procedures. For example, the bonding of the carboxylic acid to the resin can be carried out in the presence of a base such as pyridine and a reagent activating the carboxyl unit, such as an acid halide, for example dichlorobenzoyl chloride, in a solvent such as dimethylformamide (DMF). However, other reagents conventionally used for this purpose can also be employed. The reaction mixture is stirred at room temperature and normal pressure for at least 2 hours, preferably 12 hours, particularly preferably approximately 24 hours, the carboxylic acid being employed in an excess, preferably in a two- to three-fold excess, with respect to the loading of the solid phase.
The aryl-aryl coupling is preferably carried out according to the invention by treating the carboxylic acid bonded to the solid phase, in aqueous medium in the presence of a base such as sodium carbonate with the appropriate aryl coupling reagent of the formula (3) and a catalyst conventionally used for this purpose, for example a palladium(II) salt, preferably bis-(triphenylphosphane)-palladium(II) chloride in combination with triphenylphosphane. An approximately 3- to 8-fold, preferably an approximately 4 to 6-fold, excess of the aryl coupling agent and catalytically active amounts of the palladium compound, for example approximately 10 times lower than the amount of the carboxylic acid, is preferably employed in this case and, after stirring briefly at room temperature, for example for 5 to 10 minutes, the reaction mixture is heated for approximately 2-24 hours, preferably 6-24 hours and particularly preferably 12-24 hours, to a temperature in the range from 40 to 110xc2x0 C., preferably 50 to 100xc2x0 C. and particularly preferably 60 to 90xc2x0 C. The biphenyl compound obtained can immediately be reacted further without purification after unreacted reactants which may be present are removed by washing with an acidic solution, for example a hydrochloric acid solution.
The functionalization of the xcex1-amino acid moiety as described above can also take place after the formation of the amide bond. Preferred, however, is functionalization before formation of the amide bond.
According to the invention the amide coupling (step b) is carried out with carboxylic acid of general formula (III), which are commercially available, known or can be prepared by customary methods starting from known xcex2-amino acids or precursors for customary xcex2-amino acid synthesis. 
For the introduction of a substituent into the xcex2-position relative to the carboxyl group, the possibility that suggests itself, for example, is to start from the corresponding xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acid derivatives and to react these with the respective alkyl or cycloalkyl cuprates in the sense of a Michael addition. xcex2-substituted derivatives are also accessible via the condensation of a derivative of malonic acid with an aldehyde or a keton or by C1 chain elongation by Arndt-Eistert reaction. Subsequently, if desired, another substituent can be introduced into the xcex1-position relative to the carboxyl group. These substituents in xcex1-position can be introduced essentially according to the same methods as described for the compounds of formula (II), with the exception that xcex2-amino acid derivatives are used instead of xcex1-amino acids.
These reactions and their implementation are also well clown to the person skilled in the art and are described in detail in standard textbooks such as, for example, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart.
In one preferred embodiment, introduction of a substituent into the xcex2-position relative to the carboxyl group takes place before introduction of a substituent into the xcex1-position relative to the carboxyl group.
The xcex1-amino acids used according to the invention are commercially available, for example, from Novabiochem or Bachem. The xcex2-amino acids can in some cases likewise be obtained from these companies or can be prepared according to the procedures of T. B. Johnson, Journal of the American Chemical Society, 1936, 58, or of V. A. Soloshonok, Tetrahedron Assymetry, 1995, 1601. These amino acids can be converted into the desired carboxyl-protected amino acid derivative, for example, by protection of the amino group, optionally subsequent protection of the carboxylic acid unit and subsequent deprotection of the amino group. Protective groups which can be used in this case for the amino group are all groups known for this purpose. According to the invention, the use of a 9-fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl group (FMOC) as a protective group for the amino unit is particularly preferred. The carboxylic acid group is optionally protected or derivatized as described above.
For the preparation of precursors (IV) (Step b), (II) is deprotected and coupled with (III) in an amide formation reaction. The reaction conditions and coupling agents as well as the deprotection conditions are well known to the one skilled in the art and described in Y. Angell et al. Tetrahedron Letters, 35, 1994, 5981-4.
According to a preffered embodiment, to a solution of xcex2-amino acid derivatives of general formula (III) in dimethylformamide O-(7-azabenzotriazol-1-yl)1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate and diisopropylethylamin were added. After shaking the mixture for about 15 minutes, the deprotected compounds of general formula (II) (optionally immobilized on resin) were treated with this solution for about 4 hours at medium temperature, e.g. room temperature. The workup follows standard procedure known to the person skilled in the art, e.g. the derivatized resin (IV) is washed with dimethylformamide and tetrahydrofurane.
The deprotected amino function of compounds (IV) can be functionalized by a variety of acceptor substituents (step d) such as carbonyl-, aminocarbonyl-, oxycarbonyl-, sulfonyl-, oxalyl-, pyrimidyl- and pyridyl-derivatives.
This formation of the respective e.g. amide-, urea-, carbamate-, sulfonamide-moieties is known to the person skilled in the art and in detail described in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart.
For example, formation of the amides can take place using the respecive acid chloride or acid with a coupling agent such as DCC (Dicyclohexylcarbodiimid) or HOBT (N-Hydroxybenzotriazole) formation of the ureas can take place using the respective isocyanates, carbamates are formed using chloroformates and sulfonamides are formed using sulfonylchlorides.
For this purpose the compound (IV) is deprotected with a base, e.g. piperidine solution in dimethylformamide and shaken at room temperature for about 10 minutes and worked up. In case solid phase synthesis is used, the resin is then washed with dimethylformamide and further base solution in dimethylformamide is added. After shaking for about 20 minutes, it is washed, e.g. with dimethylformamide and tetrahydrofurane.
For example, the deprotected compound (IV) is then treated with a solution of base, e.g. diisopropylethylamine in tetrahydrofurane and a solution of acylating/sulfonylating/carbamoylating reagent, e.g. acid chloride, sulfonyl chloride or chloroformate in tetrahydrofurane. It is shaken overnight at room temperature. The derivatized compound (Va) is then worked up following standard procedure, e.g. in case solid phase synthesis is used, the resin is washed with dimethylformamide, methanol, tetrahydrofurane and dichloromethane.
In another embodiment, the deprotected compound (IV) is treated with a solution of base, e.g. diisopropylethylamine in dimethylformamide and a solution of halogen-heterocycle reagent in dimethylformamide. It is shaken for about 5-16 hours at room or elevated temperature. The derivatized compound (Vb or Vc) is then worked up according to standard procedure, e.g. in case of solid phase synthesis washed with dimethylformamide.
In case the halogen-heterocycle reagent bears further functionalizable substituents, e.g. halogen, these positions can be derivatized subsequently (step e). For example, an amine reagent in dimethylformamide is added to the derivatized compound (Vb) and the mixture is shaken overnight at room or elevated temperature. The derivatized compound is then worked up according to standard procedure, e.g. in case of solid phase synthesis washed with dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofurane, dichloromethane.
The ester derivatives according to the invention can be converted into the corresponding free carboxylic acids in a conventional manner, such as, for example, by basic ester hydrolysis (step f).
In a preferred embodiment, the immobilized compounds are subsequently released from the resin by treatment with appropriate cleavage agents, such as strong acids like trifluoroacetic acid in dichloromethane.